This invention relates to a wrench that is widely used in connection with the usual conventional socket wrench elements by mechanics and servicemen in shops and garages for all types of mechanical apparatus for assembly or disassembly.
More specifically, this invention is directed to a reversible ratchet wrench having unlimited uses as a wrench unit and one which, for example, is well adapted to connect with and operate socket wrenches for working nuts and bolts and the like.
However, the known reversible ratchet-type wrench has the considerable disadvantage in that the ratchet mechanism of the wrench is inside the head of said wrench and so a switch of direction of rotation of a socket is on the wrench head. In hard accesible spots it is vey difficult and sometimes impossible to reach said switch. No attempts have been made to solve this problem.